Blaze and Blizzard
by Raven Beleren
Summary: Claire has an accidant and Alex saves her.


Title: Blaze and Blizzard™

Author: Claire+Alex-shipper/ Wyanet Tala© ™

Rating: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Alex/Claire

Summery: Claire has an accident while riding Blaze and Alex safes her.

Disclaimer: I don't own McLeods Daughters or the appearing characters. If I would, the episode 'My Noon, My Midnight' would not exist. But the idea of this fic is mine.

Authors note: This is my first MLD ff so please be kind. I hope you enjoy my version of Claire and Alex finally getting together. Please feedback, but not just 'I don't like it' but tell me why. I think that's it, so enjoy the ride. ;)

Mag, Tess, Becky, Jodi and Claire sat at the veranda. The sun had just raised and Charlotte was still sleeping at Claire's arms. All they talked about was little Charlotte. Suddenly Becky stood up: "I've forgotten the broken fence at Blaze!"

Claire handed Charlotte to Tess and said: "No problem, I'll fix it. I need some rest anyway." She winced at Charlotte and stood up to get ready for the walk to Blaze.

Twenty minutes later she was on her way to Blaze. After about half an hour she reached blaze's pasture. She called out Blaze name and the golden hoarse appeared immediately.

Claire stroked Blaze head and asked: "So where is those broken fence of you?" Blaze shuck her head and ran of. Claire smiled and went along the fence in order to find the damaged peace.

As she found it she started to repair it immediately.

She was finished at about two o'clock. She stood and looked satisfied at her work. She looked around to see Blaze staring at her. She smiled and stoked Roy's head, which was always with her and walked to Blaze. Claire smiled and whispered: "I think I deserve a little fun." She nodded and climbed up Blaze back.

She stroked the silk cream colored mane of Blaze and rode away without a saddle or a bridle.

She thought about Peter and Alex and also about Charlotte. She thought if Peter was a good father or not. _I mean he is her real dad. He deserves to know. But Alex… he is different. He is so gentle with her and not just with her but also with me. Alex has been there for me if I wonted it or not. And he is handsome…ey! Where dose that come from? Do I think of him that way, as a gentle and kind man? I guess it's just because he is around all the time… which I'm very happy for. Ey! Again such a thought! Yes, he is more father as Peter and he loves Charlotte and me more than Peter ever could. Wait! Alex loves me? Yeah, maybe as a friend but more? I don't know…do I love him…back?_

Suddenly she started to feel dizzy.

Claire wanted to stop but was to dizzy say the right words to Blaze. Blaze stopped all of a sudden and fell over its own feed. Claire fell of too dizzy to hold on and Blaze broke down and buried Claire under it.

Alex was busy getting to Drovers thou he knew Claire and his baby girl waiting for him to arrive. _Hm…my baby girl? That sounds great! Yeah, she really is my little girl, my one and only little baby girl. I mean my one and only beside Claire. (_He is smiling at the thought_) It's even harder now to be around Claire. Now that I have been there when she had given birth to little Charlotte. Now that he knew for sure that he loved her. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him. To see the women he loved giving birth to a child he loved as his own. But now things were different he couldn't be around her without wonting to kiss her or without the wish to create another baby there and then._ (Again a smile but more mischievously this time) _But it could never happen; Claire doesn't see me that way._ He shuck his head to clear his mind and realized that he could see the house already.

He stopped in front of the veranda and looked at Meg holding his baby girl. He smiled at her and asked Meg: "Where's Claire?" Meg didn't look up, the baby was too cute: "She is at Blaze, repairing a fence." Alex frowned: "For how long?" Meg looked at him now: "About six hours now… too long." Alex nodded: "And besides I haven't seen her at Blaze. I rode past fifteen minutes ago." Meg frowned too: "I hope she is save…"

Alex shuck his head: "Don't say that. I'm sure she is I mean you know Claire. But I'll go and look for her." Meg nodded and was to went inside as she turned around again: "Alex?", he turned around, "Find her." Alex nodded and put on his hat. He climbed up Blizzard and made his way to Blaze pasture.

The sun was hot and Alex was thinking about Claire. _I hope she is saved. Please my lord, protect her. For god's sake please be alive and well. What if she isn't? No! Don't dare to think that! She is alive! I know! I feel it! If anything has happened to her… no, she would have never risked her live. Not now when Charlotte needs her… as I do._

He reached the pasture but Blaze was nowhere to be seen. He showed Blizzard to go along the fence. Suddenly he heard a loud bark. He got to know the bark immediately and rode at its direction. As he thought he found Roy away furthers the fence barking wildly. Suddenly Alex felt terrible, as he couldn't see Claire. And he knew that Roy would never leave Claire without a reason.

As Alex got near Roy, Roy stood up and ran away. Alex rode after him knowing that he would lead him to Claire. After about twenty minutes riding at full speed they reached Blaze and Claire. At first Alex couldn't see Claire only Blaze lying on the ground, not moving. He climbed down Blizzard and went to Blaze.

Suddenly he saw a leg. It was Claire's leg. Alex felt sick. _Oh, no! Please no! _He knelt down beside Blaze so he could see Claire's face now. It was red from the sun but at the same time unnatural pale. He reached out to touch her forehead as he heard Blaze grumble. Blaze stood up und slowly walked beside Blizzard. Alex noticed that blaze was unsaddled. _Damn Claire! Without a saddle! _

Claire lay in front of him. Her body was full of bruises. She looked so terrible and yet so beautiful.

He touched her forehead and knew that something bad was going on. He bends down to see if she was breathing but she wasn't.

Alex felt a sting in his heard. He shook his head. _No… you're not dead. No you're not. You are just fooling me. You can't be dead. Not without knowing my true feelings for you! Please no! _

He reached out to pull her in an embrace. He whispered: "Claire, please don't leave me. I love you. I love you much more than just as a friend even more than my own live. Can you hear me? I truly love you." Tears ran down his cheek. "I don't want to lose you."

Claire felt terrible. _It's so cold. I can't move. What's going in here? _Don't leave me. _Alex? Is this you? _I love you. _What? Alex? _More than my own live. _No, you don't. Do you? _I truly love you. _Alex why do you say that? _I don't want to lose you. _You're not. Why should I leave? I'm so cold. Alex? Can you here me? What's going on? I don't want to leave. Not now! I love you too, Alex. Can you here me? Alex! Can you here me? No! I don't want to leave!_

Suddenly Alex felt a breath against his ear. He lifted his head and saw Claire's chest moving. He smiled and caressed her cheek. "Claire, look at me. Claire, can you here me?"

Claire opened her eyes slowly and smiled slightly at Alex: "Yes, I can." Claire's voice wasn't more than a whisper.

Alex smiled wildly and kissed her cheek and forehead. _I knew it! Damn, I love her. _As if she had read his thoughts Claire whispered: "So you love me?"

Alex nodded: "Yeah! Damn, yeah! I do love you." Claire breathed deep and replied: "Good, because I have very positive feelings for you too." Alex smiled and caressed her head. Claire closed her eyes and kissed him, weak but full of love. Alex felt so happy that he cried into the kiss. Claire realized this and broke a part. "What's wrong?" Alex gasped and answered: "I'm so glad that you're alive." Claire smirked and replied: "Just as me."

Alex shook his head in disbelieve and buried his head at her neck. "I love you."

**Chapter 2**

A loud neigh from Blizzard threw Alex back to reality. He moved some inches away from her to look at Blaze and Blizzard. Immediately he missed the warmth of her body. Claire shivered and asked weakly: "What's up Ryan?" Alex looked down at the woman he loved and replied: "Nothing, we just have to get back somehow." Claire nodded weakly and whispered: "Okay, but not now. I'm cold, but comfy at the same time." Alex smiled and stroked Claire's head: "But we have to. I'll take you with me and Blizzard." Claire shock her head: "No, what's with Blaze?" Alex squeezed her hand and whispered: "We'll take her with us." Claire nodded and said: "Help me to stand up." Alex nodded shortly and helped her up. As she stood she felt as she had drunken too much. She felt drowsy and needed Alex to support her.

And he did it, with all he had. He guided her to Blizzard and lifted her up. As she sat at Blizzards back Alex went and bound Blaze to Blizzard. When he was finished he noticed that Claire had fallen asleep at Blizzards back. He went over to Blizzard and climbed up his back. He placed himself behind Clare in order to support her. He put his hands around her waist and toke the bridle. As he did Claire leaned in and nestled herself into Alex chest. He smiled and made Blizzard move on.

The sun had started to set as Alex and Claire reached Drover's. He rode to the stables and climbed down Blizzard. He reached out to lift Claire down as she woke up. She looked down at Alex and smiled. "Where are we?" asked she. Alex stepped closer and answered: "We're home." Claire smiled at him and held her hand to him. He reached out and toke her at her waist. He lifted her down and held her tight. She looked into his eyes and smiled while she put her arms around Alex' neck. She moved closer to him and said: "Now, I'm at home." And with this she kissed a surprised Alex. Today she seemed to surprise him in a row. Alex was too surprised to respond the kiss properly and Claire broke apart with a strange look at her face. Alex breathed heavily and asked: "What the hell was that?" Claire shook her head and pushed away from him but he held her strong to himself. Claire shook her head and struggled but he won't let her go that easy. He asked again, not so overheated that time: "What was that?" Claire looked at him and frowned: "What do you think, eh? It was a kiss." Alex smiled again: "Obviously, But why? You've never kissed me like that." Claire stopped fighting and looked strait into Alex' eyes: "Yah never told me, you love me." Alex returned Claire's gaze but didn't say a word. He just looked at her with that special Alex look that he gave her when he was up to do something. He started to smile, slightly first but then from ear to ear: "Yah, damn right!" And with this he kissed her. He kissed her with all that he was and with all love that he had hidden for so long.

As if Claire knew all that she opened her lips to let in his tongue. He growled and pushed his tongue into her mouth. The kiss deepened as the sun slowly set above Drover's Run and Alex and Claire stood and kissed. After about two hours kissing they needed a rest.

Claire leaned at Alex and he held her in an embrace. Claire looked up at Alex and grind: "I wonder what the others will say." Alex stroked her back as he answered: "Maybe we should wait to tell anybody. Yah know, just for sure." Claire nodded and replied: "Yeah, who knows what's tomorrow." Alex nodded and was up to separate from her as she said: "But today will always remain." Alex smiled and kissed her good by. Then he walked over to Blizzard and climbed up. He made a few steps and turned around in the saddle in order to look at Claire once more. She stood still, as he had left her. He smiled at her and rode of to Wilgul.

Claire woke up the next morning with a strange feeling in her belly. She hadn't felt it for; let's say ages and the last time with Peter but the first time with Alex. Just as this time.

She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw that Alex was at the porch holding little BOM in his strong arms. She sat up in bad and went next to Alex. As he noticed Claire, he smiled and said in his deep and smoky voice: "She was having a little cry but she's okay now." (_Sorry for this. I loved the sentence.)_ Claire smiled and stroked BOM's head while looking into Alex eyes. She lifted an eyebrow and asked: "Why are you here? I thought we wanted to keep it all a secret?" Alex nodded: "Yeah, but I missed yah. And besides I'm here since about four." Claire looked at him disbelieving: "What have you done to push time?" Alex smiled mischievously and replied: "First I watched you sleeping. By the way, did you know that you're slobbering while yah sleep?" Claire held his gaze and pocked him: "Just because I dreamed about you." Alex smiled and went on: "Then, at about half past fife I heard my baby girl crying, so get her, not to wake you up. And now you're here." Claire smiled and leaned in to kiss Alex. Claire parted as Alex wanted to deepen the kiss. He looked at her with lifted eyebrows. Claire made a face at him and said: "Not when little BOM is around. It's like someone's watching us." Alex winced at her and replied: "But I promise you something, I'll get my kiss, and much more." He couldn't believe it, but at his last words Claire had blushed. Alex winced at her again and said: "I guess I leave then, before someone's watching us." With this he kissed first BOM's forehead and than Claire slightly at the mouth. As he leaved he felt so happy that he had to hold back tears.

Claire held little BOM and looked at her: "Well I guess we should sleep for the remaining time." BOM bubbled something and Claire toke her into her bed and went so sleep on her own then. Not without a last thought about Alex.

Two hours later Alex was working with Nick at Wilgul. Alex couldn't help but smile all the time and he reached the point when Nick was fed with it. Nick stopped working and looked at Alex: "Alex, what's up? And don't say nothing, 'cause I know you." Alex dropped his tools and looked at Nick. Alex band down to collect his tools and shock his head while standing up again. "I can't tell yah. Not before I asked Claire for permission."

Nick looked wide eyed and Alex smiled at his brother. Nick smiled too now: "Does that mean that yah, finally tolled Claire?" Alex breathed in and shrugged: "Yeah, but we agreed not to tell anybody." "Which yah did really good." Nick joked. Alex smiled wildly now: "Hey, what about you? Be a man and tell Tess that you love her. I mean I did it."

Nick nodded: "Yeah, yah right but Dave…" Alex shook his head: "No more excuse. Tell her. She deserves to know and by the day yah know that Tess and Dave broke up." Nick nodded. Alex made a face at him: "What are you waiting for? She's at Drover's." Nick nodded and smiled as he jumped into the Ute. Nick drove off towards Drover's Run.

Alex remained for a second before he walked to Blizzard and rode into Gangellen direction.

Claire sat next to Tess' bad and thought about she should wake up Tess or not. She decided to do it because if she would not she will burst. So she leaned over to her and said: "Tess. Wake up. It's something with BOM." Tess was awake immediately and answered: "What? Is she sick? What happened?" Claire knew that it was unfair to lie to her but she needed her sister awake and that now and not at three hours. She looked into Tess eyes: "I lied. BOM's fine. But I need you." Tess frowned but asked: "What's up?"

"What do yah think about the Ryans? I mean, they aren't that bad at all."

Tess lifted an eyebrow: "No there not, especially the younger ones."

Claire smiled: "I thought we were talking about me? But yeah, yah rights the younger Ryans are quite nice. At least one."

"I guess that we aren't talking about the same Ryan youngster." smirked Tess.

Claire smiled: "Yah right again." She paused, "Yesterday when Alex saved me. I heard him as I had been unconscious. He tolled me that he loves me." Tess looked wide eyed: "And? What did you say?" Claire felt awkward: "I said that I like him too but I didn't say the three magic words. To be honest I'm scared. What if I'm just on of many for him? What if my feelings are stronger than his?" Tess shock her head: "You know Alex better than anyone else so why are you doubting? Trust him." Claire nodded and smiled: "And what about you?"

"What shall be with me?"

"I mean with yah and Nick."

"There is no me and Nick. We're not together."

"Yeah, I know but why? I mean yah love him, don't yah?"

Tess nodded: "Yeah I do but Nick… he's so… Nick."

Claire smiled: "I know what yah mean but I guess he won't wait for ever."

Tess breathed out and nodded.

"So what are yah waiting for? Call him, search him and most important; tell him." Tess jumped up and said: "You're right. I'll go and find him and then I'll tell him what I feel." She ran out of the room without looking back. Claire smiled and was up to rise from the chair when she heard Tess from behind: "And as for you, lift up your ass and go to Alex." Claire smiled and shook her head. She stood up and went down stairs.

Tess was on her way to Wilgul as she heard a car coming closer. Tess stopped Oscar and waited for the Ute to come closer. The car stopped and Nick climbed out. Tess smiled and jumped down Oscar. Tess and Nick stood there, both too nervous to speak. Tess thought: Why is he so quiet? He was on the way to Drover's... Nick was silent and thought: Why is she awoken, that early in the morning? And why the hell is she that silent?  
Tess took all her heard and said: "I was looking for you." Nick lifted his eyebrows and smiled: "Really?" Tess nodded and replied: "Yeah, I..." her heard sank, "I wanted to tell you a very good joke." Nick's smile faded a little: "Well then tell me." Tess nodded and from Nicks face to the floor and back: "Yeah, yeah sure. Two blonds ran into a house. At least one should have seen it." Nick smiled slightly: "This was the unfunniest joke I've ever heard, and you know, I suffered a lot under Alex." That made Tess smile. Nick looked around and said with a little sadness: "Well, I guess I go back then." He turned around and was up to leave as Tess called him back. He turned around and looked at Tess. She went some steps closer to him and said: "I lied. I wanted to tell you somethin. " Nick lifted an eyebrow, "and not just a bad joke." Nick waited for her to go on but as he saw how hard it was for her, he took the flippers into his hands. He took Tess' little hands in his and said: "Yah know, I'm not a good speaker but let me tell yah this: Whenever I go to bed the last face I wish I would see is yours, my last thought is yours and the face I see in my dreams is yours. And the first I want to see in the morning is you; my first thought is about you. I wish nothing more for my life but to be with you." Tess had tears in her eyes and replied: "Nick I…" Nick misinterpreted her stumbling and let her hands go. He shook his head and turned around. "I love you, Nick.", Tess said under tears. Nick turned and smiled wildly. He went to her and kissed her passionately. They kissed with all there heard, all there need and desire. As they broke apart Nick whispered into her ear: "I love you."

Claire went down stairs where Meg, Jodi and Becky were sitting in the kitchen. As Claire entered the kitchen Meg looked up from her work and smiled: "Morning. Hungry?" Claire nodded and sat down beside Jodi. Claire looked at her watch and said into Becky's direction: "Would yah join me to Gungellen? I need somethin. Becky nodded: "Yeah, sure but why don't yah ask Tess?" Claire smiled slightly: "She's busy."

Twenty minutes later Claire, Becky and BOM were on the way to Gungellen. Becky was concerned about Tess because Tess usually had time. Especially for her sister…

Alex rode at high speed because ha was so excided _Claire, damn I hope yah like my surprise. _Alex was on the way to prepare a romantic dinner for two but he had to buy some things first.

As he reached the marked he saw Sandra at the other street side. He greeted her and went into the marked. Sandra crossed the street and followed Alex. As she was behind him she said: "Ey, that's everythin I get?" Alex looked at her and shook his head: "Yah sleepin with my dad, what do you expect?" Sandra smiled: "And? With yah too." Alex continued: "and besides I…" he stopped himself. It was hard not to tell anybody that he was with Claire. He wanted to tell it everybody. He wanted everyone to know that he belongs to Claire and Claire to him. Sandra lifted an eyebrow and Alex gave her a 'don't ask, 'couse I won't tell' look. He went to the fridge aria. He opened the fridge and took out three frozen pizzas. Sandra followed him: "Ah, I love frozen pizza. Want to invite me?" Alex did not even look at her. He went on and searched the alcoholic drinks. He took a beer and looked at it. Sandra watched him. Alex put the beer back and took a vine bottle. Sandra wanted to say something as Alex cut her of: "No, I'm not inviting yah and yeah, I drink vine and no, I won't drink it on my own." Sandra shut her mouth and stepped out of Alex way. Alex paid his bill and left the marked with Sandra behind him.

Sandra put her arms around Alex neck and smiled: "Should I give you a ride?" Alex frowned: "No. Yah did these ones. That's enough." Sandra understood the double meaning and put her arms away. Alex turned around to face the street as he was the Drover's Ute.

Claire drove through Gangellen as she had to stop because of an accident. She looked out of the window and saw Sandra hugging Alex. Her mouth fell open and Becky said: "I didn't know that there're together." Claire nodded: "Me either." She was shocked. Yesterday Alex had tolled her the blue from the sky and now he was hugging Sandra. Did he lie to her? Just another trophy. Claire felt so silly. Becky threw her back to reality: "What was it you need?" The truth, Claire thought but said: "I forgot it." Claire couldn't look away from him. He just stood there and looked back at her. He waved his hand and Becky waved back. Claire's eyes filled with tears and she looked away. She didn't want Alex to see her crying because of him. She turned the car and drove off towards Drover's.

Alex frowned and thought_ I hope she's not misinterpreting that in her special Claire way… _

He shock his head and turned around. Just yet he noticed that Sandra was gone. He went to Blizzard and was up to climb it as he saw whose car had caused the accident. It was Harry's. Alex ran to the driver's site and saw an unconscious Harry. Alex was scared but had enough self-esteem to think clearly and so he put his first finger at Harry's aorta in order to see if he was sill alive. And for god's sake, he was. Alex called the ambulance and opened the driver's door. He pulled Harry out and laid him down next to the car. Ten minutes later the ambulance arrived. They lifted Harry into there car and one of them talked to Alex: "Mr Ryan. It was good to pull him out. He's ok for now, we call you if the situation changes… the good or the bad." The man walked some steppes and turned again: "He owes you his live." Than he walked away and drove off, with Harry inside. Alex nodded and jumped up Blizzard.

As he rode alone to Wilgul he noticed how close he had been to lose someone he loved. Tears filled his eyes and he realized that could've been Claire. She had been there. And BOM… he had seen her inside Claire's car. He shivered of sobs and the tears fell freely now. He stopped. He looked into Wilgul direction and than to Drover's site. He turned Blizzard and rode towards Drover's. He needed to know. Needed to know if Claire was feeling the same way as he or not…

He reached Drover's and saw Becky in front of the house. He jumped down Blizzard and walked over to her. As she saw him she thought _hm…he's here…Sandra not….I could ask him… I mean I did nothin but he did! _She decided to let it to Claire. Alex nodded at her and before he could say anything Becky said: "She is in her room." Alex looked at her and thought _that means trouble… _He went inside and staid to her room.

Becky just stood were she was _he had tears in his eyes! And his checks were wet… he had cried…why? _

Alex just stood in front of her room and thought about what to say and do. _May I go in like this? Ore should knock before? No. I surprise her._ He opened the door and stood like glued. Claire lay on her bad and cried. He walked over to her and sat down at the right side of the bad. As Claire noticed that Alex was in her room she looked at him with a look that could've burned water. Alex moved closer and whispered: "Harry had an accident…" Claire froze. She sat up and looked into his eyes. Now she realized that he had tears filled eyes. She shook her head and asked: "How?" Alex looked away: "I don't know. Yah've been there. The car in Gangellen… it was Harry's." As he mentioned Gungellen Claire felt the anger again. "So why are yah here? Go to Sandra." Alex took her hand and said: "Yah know what, I'm here because I want answers and because I close to losing my Dad and because I love yah!" Claire just looked at him. She didn't say a word and Alex thought she was going to be silent for ever as she took the word: "Yah want answers? Me too. Why have yah hugged Sandra in town?" Alex lifted an eyebrow: "I didn't hug her! She hugged me!" Claire frowned: "I'll think about your answer. Now yah." Alex nodded: "Yeah well, I tolled yah that…that I love yah but you know… yah didn't…" Claire interrupted him: "replied anythin?" Alex nodded. And Claire smiled: "Yah know, I was scared… I am scared. Of what I feel and of what is between us." Alex still looked into her eyes: "And what is between us?" Claire looked away: "Don't make me explain it. But if I have to…" Alex nodded, "yah know, I like yah…" Alex jumped up: "oh come on Claire! That's kindergarten stuff! The whole "I like you and I like you two times" stuff!" Claire jumped up too: "What do yah want to hear?" "I want the truth!" "Fine! I love yah!" Alex mouth fell open and Claire realized what she had said. "Really?" Claire nodded and Alex walked over to her and took her into an embrace. Claire looked into his eyes: "I'm sorry." Alex smiled: "That was worth it." He held her tide as he started to explain the situation with Harry to her.

Becky, Jodi and Meg had heard every single word and now they did there work with a huge smile at there fasces.

Later that day when Alex and Claire were lying in Claire's bed Alex said: "Yah know Claire, I'm not a man of words but I remember a day as Nick gave me a book and said it was worth reading and as I had nothin better to do, I did. And yah know what? I liked it. There was one sentence, I will never forget. It was somethin like: One day a person will come to your life and changes it just by being a part of it." Alex caressed Claire who was lying across Alex chest. She smiled and waited for him to continue. "A long time I didn't understand what it meant but the better friends we became the better I understood. Claire,… I don't wanna miss yah in my life. 'Cause yah know, you are my life." Claire looked up at Alex' face and saw that he had tears in his eyes, just as her.

She sat up to face him and replied: "Well Alex, yah know, I owe yah my life and yah became a very important part of my life too. Yah're great with BOM and I couldn't think of anyone better for her as a father than you. …I mean if you want…" Alex smiled wildly: "Are you kidding at all? Sure I do. There is nothing I would like to do more." Alex moved closer to her and whispered: "Claire Louise McLeod I love you and always will." Claire hugged him and replied in a kiss: "Alexander Marion Ryan I love you." Alex sopped kissing her and said: "yah never said that before…. Not like that." Alex was really exited. _She is so…serious. I've never seen her like that. Completely honest with me about her feelins… is it possible? Is it possible that maybe Nick was right? That yah need the person yah made for to see your own true self? _Alex felt like flying. Being with her was just the best at his life.

Claire looked down to the ground as she replied: "Yah see it's just… that… being with you touches me… more than I can express." Alex smiled and pulled her into an embrace as he replied: "If anything happens to me… I want you to know that, there always the three of us. You, BOM and me. Nothing will ever separate us." Tears ran down Claire's checks. Alex hugged her tighter and kissed her.

As Nick and Tess finally made it home Nick sat at the drover's porch. Tess sat next to him with her head at his shoulder. He leaned down to her and kissed her forehead: "Tess?" she looked up at him with a questions look, "I just wanted to know… you know this isn't easy." Tess smiled: "Is this going to be 'THE TALK'?" Nick smiled and took Tess hand: "A kind of. I was up to ask you… where this is supposed to lead." Tess looked surprised. "You know, it's not that I'm not enjoying it, because I do. But I would really like to know where this leads." Tess smiled and sat up to met Nick's gaze: "I enjoy it too, you know. But Nick, I waited so long for this, I don't want to rush things. I want to keep it slow, that I can follow." Nick nodded: "Yeah, me either. I want to make it right." Tess nodded and kissed Nick. As they were up to deepen the kiss they heard a cough from behind. They turned around and saw Alex and Claire. Tess blushed and Nick smiled at Alex who looked so happy but at the same time Nick could see that Alex had teary eyes and also that he looked kind of tired.

Claire looked first at Tess and then at Nick and suddenly she started to laugh. Alex, Nick and Tess looked at her as if she would be a pink bunny. As she could answer again she said: "that's weird! You and Nick, Alex and me, on the same day! Holy Hanna, that's weird." Nick and Tess laughed too now just Alex was a little slow in the up take. Claire shook her head and said: "Don't mind Alex. It's not that funny at all." Tess nodded under giggles: "No not that funny… it's much funnier." All three laughed even lauder and Alex got a little angry. He put his hands at his hips and grumbled: "I understood the joke. I just don't think that it was funny." he seemed a little embarrassed and mumbled "I go to Wilgul. I've forgotten somehtin." With these he went down the porch and climbed up Blizzard. Claire was so deep in laughs that she hardly realized that Alex was gone but as she noticed it she stopped laughing. She looked around and noticed that Blizzard was gone too. Nick looked at her and said: "he said he wanted to go to Wilgul." Claire nodded and ran to the stables were she had left Blaze the other day. She saddled it and rode to Wilgul, as fast as she could.

As she reached Wilgul she saw Blizzard in front of the house. She climbed down Blaze and went into the house. It felt strange to her, chasing after him just because he was a little upset but she knew that she had been unfair. His father was in hospital and they had just made it up. It hadn't been fair to be that harsh on him.

She stood in the doorway uncertain were to look for him as she got an idea. _His room. _She went up stairs and to his door. As she was up to open the door she heard his voice from inside the room.

Alex was angry. Angry at Claire, that she had laughed about him, angry at his brother that he hadn't supported him and angry at himself that he just left. That he wasn't strong enough to use the situation. He could have said it. The moment was there. But now he had at least time to practice his speech. He stood in front of his mirror in his room at Wilgul with the necklace in his left hand. _So, I can't just give it to her. I have to say somethin. _He looked at his left hand and started. "Claire, I love you. You mean everythin to me. And I want everyone to know about us, to know that we belong together. And I want you to know that you and I are meant to be. Nothin and no one will ever separate us. And I want you to know that even if BOM isn't my daughter by existents I would love to be her dad. A love her more than everythin. And if you don't feel the same way I would understand." Secretly he thought:_ if she doesn't I'm going to die… _"but I hope for the best." With this he offered the necklace to the mirror. He nodded and was up to say it again in order to remember it as he heard a sniff from outdoors. He slowly went to the door and opened it.

Claire heard him saying all this lovely words and she just couldn't hold on any longer. The tears ran down her cheeks and she started to sob. As she heard him stop she was close to cry with all her heard just because Alex Ryan was man enough to say all that. Suddenly the door swung open and Alex stood in front of her. As he saw her he knew that he doesn't need to repeat it. He smiled at her and handed her the necklace. "I wanted to give you that… it's supposed to help you remember…" Claire looked from his eyes to the necklace. It was silver with a silver heard on it. Claire opened the heard and found a little picture from Alex and BOM inside. Claire was so taken by his present that she missed the best part of it. On the back of the heard was signed something. It said: Always. Claire smiled looked into Alex eyes: "Is there anything you wouldn't do?" Alex Shook his head: "Except… I would probably not sing." Claire lifted an eyebrow still smiling and Alex went on "'cause you know I can't sing. I'm not just simply bad but I'm really, really bad. And that would be embarrassing." Claire shook her head: "I would have never thought about you as someone carrying about his reputation." "I'm not but I don't want to lose my friends by singing." Claire nodded and was up to reply something as she suddenly started to shiver uncontrolled. Alex cached her and held her but her attack wasn't up to stop. Alex was reminded to the situation with Harry earlier today. "Help! I need help! Somethin's wrong with Claire!" Meg came running and said: "Becky's calling the ambulance. They will be here any minute." Alex nodded still holding the shacking Claire. He held her tighter and started to talk to her. "Claire, everythin is fine. You're going to be ok. You have to breathe slowly. Breathe with me. Come on Claire." Under Alex constant whisper Claire slowly calmed down. Claire breathed in deeply and whispered: "Thank you." Alex smiled: "No problem." And kissed her forehead.

In the hospital they tolled Alex that Claire had a blood coagulate in her head and that that had caused the attack. They where unsure at the moment if it was possible to remove it surgically. Alex sat beside Claire's bad and watched her. She looked like she was just sleeping. The door opened and Alex expected to see a doc or Tess but to his surprise he saw Sandra. She went next to him and looked at Claire. "The Doc said that she is in a kind of coma. He's not sure that she can hear us and he didn't know if she will be fine ever again…" Alex looked up at Sandra and she saw that he had cried. He looked back at Claire and asked Sandra: "What do you want?" Sandra stood there unsure what to say. Than she replied: "Did you tell her?" Alex moved his head and looked out of the window next to Claire's bad and back to Claire: "Tell her what?" "You know exactly what I mean. I mean that we two had…" Alex cut her off: "You don't have to remind me… No. No, I didn't. I couldn't and I still can't. She would hate me." Sandra nodded: "Maybe, but you have to tell her. Otherwise it will always stand between you two." Alex nodded and Sandra left the room and went back to Harry's.

Claire was tired. Her eyes were closed but she was up. She could hear Alex, talking to the doctor and she could hear Alex explaining her situation to her. She could hear him crying. Suddenly she heard the door open. Than she heard Sandras voice: "Did you tell her?" _What? Tell me what? _"Tell her what?" _Good question. _"You know exactly what I mean. I mean that we two had…" _Had what? Sex? _"You don't have to remind me… No. No, I didn't. I couldn't and I still can't. She would hate me." _You're damn right you slimy bastard! I hate you! You had sex with that bitch! How could you? And you are such a coward! You could have tolled me! _As the anger flows she felt the pain. That kind of pain you feel when you had been totally happy in one moment and next moment you feel the complete opposite and the person who had caused your pain is the person you have been happy with one moment ago. _Why? Why did you do that? And when? Before you kissed me? Before you tolled me you loved me? You're a liar. _As the pain got to much tears started running down her checks.

Alex noticed that Claire's checks were wet. He leaned over her and took the tears away with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"


End file.
